Frio como el viento
by Musaga
Summary: Milo... eterno enamorado de Camus, el chico de Acuario, indiferente y frio pero secretamente enamorado, hasta cuando va a durar esto?...date prisa Camus que Milo esta por...MiloxCamus


**_Aqui les dejo este fic que lleva por nombre "Frio como el viento", de una de mis parejas favoritas MiloxCamus, quieren saber de que trata? leanlo!_**

**_Parejas: MiloxCamus SagaxMu -en menor proporcion-_**

**_Songfic_**

**_Cancion: Fria como el viento -no me pertenece-_**

**__**

**_Saint Seiya no me pertenece_**

**__**

**__**

**_Frio como el viento_**

Curioso, y extraña la forma en que la vida cambia de rumbo tan repentinamente, quien me iba a decir que con tu llegada, mi existencia se vería modificada el extraño, desde pequeños me dedique a insinuarte que me gustabas, pero siempre era lo mismo, me ignorabas o de plano cambiabas de tema sin siquiera mírame. Gracias a ti, las mujeres sufrieron al por mayor, insistentemente yo jugaba con ellas, sin compasión alguna, todo por llamar tu atención y demostrarte lo deseable que yo era, trataba de hacerte abrir los ojos y me miraras, no solo como compañero o como "amigo", yo necesitaba saber que me podrías ver como tu amante, pero eso jamas sucedió. Al paso de los años me gane el apodo del "casanova" del santuario, todos los chicos me adulaban, por que era bastante ágil, tenia verbo con las chicas, pero dime tu, de que rayos me servia todo eso, si no llamaba en lo absoluto que me notaras. Yo ingenuamente te contaba todas mis aventuras, haciéndome la idea de que tal vez tu sentirías un poco de curiosidad de descubrir lo que tantas chicas admiraban de mi, esa pasión tan desenfrenada que me caracteriza, como siempre, te mostrabas indiferente, sin muestra de alguna reacción o sentimiento, solo recibía como respuesta una mirada fugaz de tu parte.. Poco a poco esa forma de llamar tu atención, se fue convirtiendo en vicio, me hice un mujeriego, incluso llegue a creer que ya te estaba olvidando, pero dime tu, como se puede olvidar a la persona que es tu razón de respiro, tu razón de vivir, ante todos siempre tenia mi sonrisa picara y coqueta, con la que ocultaba mi verdadero sentir, Saga era el único que sabia que yo no era feliz, varias veces me reprocho haberme rendido tan rápido, sabiendo que yo era el que lo había convencido de confesarle sus sentimientos a Mu, sin embargo, el caso era distinto, por que Mu correspondía los sentimientos de Saga, y pues tu jamas diste señas de corresponder, me pregunto si realmente jamas notaste mi amor, o simplemente te negaste a ver lo obvio.

Por extraño que parezca, una noche fuera de tu templo, ambos estabamos sentados en las escaleras, y de buenas a primeras, me atrapaste con un beso en los labios, dejándome totalmente sorprendido, que rayos quería decir ese beso, me abrasaste y besabas con desesperación, yo al principio me volví torpe, segundos después pude corresponder al beso, tome tu cintura entre mis brazos, aquel contacto dio termino, tu te paraste y te dirigiste a la entrada de tu templo, volteaste a mirarme, mientras que con tu mano me decías adiós.

Al día siguiente, me desperté de lo mas animado, fui corriendo a tu templo, entre a tu habitación, no había nadie, escuche el ruido de la regadera, me asome curioso, yo mejor que nadie sabia con que escena me iba a topar. Tal como lo imagine, estabas bañándote, el agua recorría celosamente tu cuerpo, caía graciosamente, tu pelo estaba suelto, tapando en gran parte tu esquema anatómico, tus ojos estaban cerrados, estabas tan relajado.

Me acerque a ti, te abrace, abriste los ojos abruptamente, me viste y d inmediato me apartaste de tu cuerpo, pidiéndome que me saliera en ese instante de ahí, yo te mire confundido, te cuestione sobre aquel beso, tu solo dijiste que se te había antojado besar a alguien y pues yo estaba contigo...te reproche el haberme ilusionado...tu solo moviste la cabeza, aun recuerdo tus palabras, tan crueles y directas, "yo no te quiero Milo, como me enamoraría de un tipo como tu", recuerdo esas palabras y me queman por dentro, salí corriendo de tu habitación, los días pasaron, intente odiarte, pero ya ves, no puedo...Todos notaron el distanciamiento en entre tu y yo, pero nadie s atrevía a preguntar, ya que la mayoría ya sospechaba de mi cariño asía ti.

**_Te recuerdo así, tu pelo en libertad_**

**_Hielo ardiente, diferente a las demás_**

**_Te recuerdo así dejándote admirar_**

**_Intocable, inaccesible, irreal._**

Mis sueños siempre se ven turbados con tu presencia, siempre en mis sueños estas, en mis pensamientos de igual forma, siempre logras colarte, complicando aun mas mis deseos de olvidarte, siempre te recuerdo como loa ultima vez en que te vi, desnudo, tu piel mojada, tu pelo en libertad, acariciando suavemente tu espalda. Como voy a olvidar tu presencia y arrogancia, tu frialdad tan sensual, tu forma de ser, tan distinta a todos, siempre me miraste por encima del hombre, te diste el lujo de menospreciarme y hacerme menos, lo acepte, con tal de estar cerca de ti, solo me permitías mirarte, jamas me dejaste tocarte, solo tenia permitido admirarte, con tu actitud de supremacía, tu forma tan cortante, para mi eres tan especial, algo tan irreal de comprender.

**Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar**

**Dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar**

**Por eso, no se si te tengo, no se si vienes o te vas**

**Eres como un potro sin domar**

Tu frialdad siempre fue un gran obstáculo entre tu y yo, intente derretir esa gran capa de hielo que te rodeaba como una atmósfera, tu peligrosidad es tan discreta, das la impresión de no lastimar a nadie, en batallas eres fuerte, pero en el amor eres terriblemente cruel y letal, sigo sin poder comprender que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando tu por primera y única ocasión me besaste, te pude sentir tan dulce y frágil, tu beso reflejo lo que seguramente escondes por temor a ser lastimado, y no te das cuenta que con esa actitud nos lastimas a los que te amamos y deseamos lo mejor para ti, al besarme pense que tal vez eso era una señal de amor, una señal que quizá llegaba tarde, mi esperanza se desvaneció totalmente, de hecho no puedo decir que alguna vez te tuve, solo fue un beso, un beso que tu necesitaste en es momento, creo que jamas nadie podrá tener el control sobre ti, eso seria como querer contar todos los granitos de arena en una sola noche.

**_Te recuerdo así, jugando a enamorar_**

**_Vanidoso, caprichoso ideal_**

**_Te recuerdo así, amando sin amar_**

**_Impasible, imposible de alcanzar_**

Siempre en mi memoria permanecerás como la única persona que me ha hecho sufrir en grande, jugaste conmigo cuantas veces quisiste, jugaste con mi amor, mi primer amor puro y sincero, por que siempre fuiste tan egoísta,

Solo pensabas en ti y solo en ti, tus caprichos siempre los cumplí, mas que tu amigo, yo parecía tu esclavo, todo con tal de quedar bien contigo, a pesar de todo eso, tu para mi siempre fuiste alguien único e irrepetible. Ahora, solo te veo, como una hermosa estrella que jamas he de tener su brillo, tal lejana e imposible de tocar, tan resplandeciente que por siempre tu serás la luz que guíe mi camino, que observe mis errores y aciertos...eternamente en mi corazón estarás como mi amor imposible...

Por siempre...te amare Cami Atte: tu bichito latoso

Termino de leer la carta, que Milo dejo en manos de Mu, Camus estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, no se podía perdonar el haber hecho sufrir a tal magnitud a aquel chico que siempre amo, pero que por temor jamas se lo confeso, jamas creyó que Milo partiera a Japón, escucho un ruido, era un avión que se alejaba, miro el reloj:2:00 pm, en ese vuelo ira Milo, el amor de su vida...

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_Musaga_**


End file.
